


Something Sweet

by ehxia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, lets just pretend law would be the type to use sweet flavored (??) chapstick, set during their journey to dressrosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehxia/pseuds/ehxia
Summary: Just a tiny drabble based on this prompt:Luffy absolutely loves the taste of the chapstick Law uses, so he keeps stealing kisses.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 13
Kudos: 131





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> helllllo! this is my first writing for one piece and for this pairing. i'm working on other, longer, works for them too but really wanted to post a lil something (been rereading punk hazard and dressrosa).
> 
> please enjoy!! and sorry for any OOC moments/grammar & spelling mistakes!!

The Straw Hats were only about a day away from Dressrosa, which was why Law had called everyone together for a brief meeting. Luffy didn’t exactly care for meetings and planning since it was always more fun to just go in headfirst. Still, he begrudging sat with everyone and tried his best to stay quiet while Law and the others discussed their plan. He heard them say something about the gas guy (what was his name again?) and destroying some factory. After sitting and listening for a moment, Luffy was already feeling extremely bored.

His eyes wandered to Law, who had just finished talking and appeared to be reaching into his pocket for something. Finally, something interesting was about to happen! Ideas as to what Law could be pulling out flooded his mind but those thoughts were quickly crushed when he saw Law holding what appeared to be chapstick. He let out a loud sigh. _Back to being bored, I guess…_

The smell of something sweet filled his nostrils and he whipped his head around and sniffed the air, trying to figure out where the smell was coming from. His body instinctively moved towards the smell, which happened to be near Law, and Luffy plopped himself next to him.

“Hey, Straw Hat-ya, what are you doing?”

Luffy simply gazed at Law’s lips--he was positive that it was Law’s chapstick that smelled so deliciously sweet. He moved in close, so their faces were only centimeters apart and, without hesitating, licked Law's lips. The slight taste of vanilla graced Luffy's mouth but he as hungry for more. Before Law had time to react, Luffy pressed their lips together. 

Law broke away and pushed Luffy’s face away with his hand. “What the hell was that for?” His face was red but it didn’t look like he was _that_ pissed off.

“Your chapstick! It smelled so good, I wanted to taste it,” Luffy smiled as he licked his own lips, trying to savor every bit left of that chapstick. 

“Luffy!” Nami snapped, obviously annoyed and shocked at him. “Look, I don’t care what you two do during...uh...your alone time. But! We are discussing our plan, save your make-out session for later.”

The rest of the crew had mixed reactions--Usopp and Chopper seemed as shocked as Nami while Sanji just looked annoyed, Zoro wasn’t even paying attention, and Brook, Franky, and Robin just seemed amused by it all.

Law got up and pulled his hat down a bit, trying to cover his face. “We’ll end the meeting here.” 

The meeting was over! Luffy beamed--now he could get another taste of that chapstick. He grinned and stretched his arms out towards Law, grabbing the latter from behind and clinging to his back. Stretching his head around to Law’s face, he sneakily stole another quick kiss.

"You're more impatient than usual, Straw Hat-ya," Law said.

“That meeting was just so boring and this has been my only excitement for the day, Torao!” Luffy whined and nuzzled his face into Law’s neck.

“If you keep disrupting our meetings like that, you won’t be getting any more ‘excitement’ for a while.” 

“That’s not fair...make meetings more exciting then,” Luffy huffed in response. 

Law sighed and started walking up the deck, probably heading to the library which, for reasons Luffy couldn’t understand, seemed to be Law’s favorite hang out spot. When they got into the library Luffy jumped off, quickly putting himself in front of Law so the latter couldn’t try and escape. Smiling, he reached up to kiss Law again; however, he was slightly disappointed that he couldn’t taste the chapstick anymore.

His face must have clearly displayed his disappointment because Law reached into his pocket again and put more chapstick on. Luffy grinned and was about to lean in again but Law beat him to it--the latter wrapped his arms around Luffy and drew him into another kiss. It felt a little rough, probably Law’s way of getting revenge for earlier. At first, Luffy was caught off guard but quickly kissed him back, wrapping his arms all around him, similar to how a snake wraps around its prey. That taste of vanilla danced around in his mouth again and he instinctively tried licking around Law’s mouth and lips to get more of it.

Law quickly pulled away, clearly flustered, and surprised by what Luffy just did. “You’re not gonna do this from now on, are you?” 

“Do what?” Luffy cocked his head to the side in confusion.

Flicking Luffy’s forehead, Law said, “Lick my damn lips after I put chapstick on.” 

Luffy smiled sheepishly and tightened his hug, pulling them even closer, much to Law’s dismay. It was always fun to see Law lose his composure, especially over something like this. Luffy didn’t quite understand why something like licking another’s lips would make him so flustered, but oh well! 

“How about I put the chapstick on and you can taste it off my lips!” 

Law just stared at him, looking a bit dumbfounded. “You’re an idiot, Straw Hat-ya.”

_Well, he didn’t say no to the idea!_

**Author's Note:**

> afterward, luffy got distracted by sanji saying lunch was ready, so law was spared from having to be tormented any further lol.
> 
> thank you so very much for reading this!!!


End file.
